If only I had stayed with you
by Kagome25
Summary: Kagome is almost rapped in her time. Can someone give me some ideas on what to right.All I know is this is a INUKAG fic ONLY.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my very first fanfic! I used to be the person who thought she would never ever write a fanfic. But what do you know! Here I am! Well let the fanfic begin!  
  
Oh yeah. All that yata, yata, yata! I don't own Inuyasha. GASP! You already knew!? DUH!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"I need to go home. We're having an 8th grade dance and I'm going."  
  
"With who?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh. No one special! Just watching!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her. 'There's no one to go with any way. Except for you.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"How long is it for?"  
  
"Just 2 hours and 30 minutes! Nothing long!" Kagome said, anxious to leave.  
  
"So you'll be gone for just a little bit. You'll be back tonight?" (This is after Inuyasha told Kagome he felt safe when she was around so she started to stay instead of leave when they get in their petty fights.)  
  
"I promise Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. And with that she jumped into the well and went to her time.  
"Goodbye... Kagome." Inuyasha whispered threw the wind.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'Sometimes Inuyasha can be a real jerk. But sometimes.' Kagome let her thoughts trail off. She looked up in her room and saw her mom pulling dresses out of her closet.  
  
'Mom, you're so nice.' Kagome thought as she ran to her room.  
  
There was a dress sitting on her bed. It wasn't a kimono. (I know the Japanese wear kimonos but I couldn't picture KAGOME, in one.) It was light purple and it had beaded jewels across the top that went all the way around.  
  
"WOW!" Kagome said as she started undressing to put the dress on. 'It's beautiful!' Kagome thought. She put the dress on, (for once she doesn't take a bath first!) brushed her teeth and hair and started to walk to the bus stop.  
On her way there, she sees a man who keeps staring at her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Um, hi," Kagome hesitantly said. "Well, I got to go!" Kagome started running but the man grabbed her.  
  
"Where's the race babe. I just want to talk to you!" The man hit her  
and pulled at her dress.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" She yelled. She was surprised she had said that. The last time she had said something like that to anyone was when 2 boys tried to kiss her in the 5th grade. Hey, it worked then!  
  
"Such knotty language little girl." The man hit her again and started licking her neck. Kagome looked down at her neck. 'That perverted bitch is licking my neck!' Kagome bit down on his 4 head and kneed him wear the sun don't shine. The man grasped himself and looked up at Kagome, who was halfway down the street.  
'That bitch won't get away for that!' He yelled to himself.  
Kagome ran up a flight of steps, hoping, praying he would pass and she could get down and go run to Inuya- her mom. No such luck. He saw her and ran up the steps after her. She had nowhere to go. She began to panic. 'This is it! This man is going to rape me! He's going to beat me to death!' And with that, she started crying. Soft tears rolling down her cheeks. You couldn't here her cry. All you could do was see her tears roll down her face.  
  
But no. She wouldn't die there. She wanted to live. She needed to live. She had to live! She had to live, so, so she could see.. Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome took off her high-heeled shoes and got on the edge of the railing. The man was half way up and getting closer. Kagome turned and looked at the man, getting closer and closer to her.  
  
"I will not die. Not for you or any one else. Not until I tell him." And with that she jumped to the ground. It happened so fast, even though she was probably 9 stories high. She landed on her left foot and fell to the ground.  
  
'Ahh, this hurts so much. But I have to get up. I have to see him.' Kagome got up and started running the man just looked down at her amazed. 'I could here her bones crack. Oh well, she's not worth it.' And then he walked casually down the steps. As if nothing happened.  
  
I want to give a special shout out to Victoriatreveor because she's the one who helped me get my story on FF.net  
  
Chapters 1, complete. Chapter 2, coming up next. See ya. Review if you liked it so far. (I think it was bad)Flame if you must. 


	2. Please don't kill, Inuyasha!

Ok, I got 2 reviews. I'm so happy! I wasn't going to type any more if people told me they didn't like it, so I kept typing.  
  
Victoriatrevor, thank you again, my very first reviewer told me I should give more details in the story and I should be more descriptive on my settings so I'm going to try.  
  
And think you to kagomehigurashi12 too for the 'oh cool' review. And I'm serious. Ok chapter 2.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Inuyasha..' Kagome thought as she drug herself down the streets of Tokyo. Her mom wasn't home and neither were grandpa or Souta, so she would be alone for a bit.  
  
'Good, now no one will ask me any questions. 'She thought as she limped up the concrete steps to the shrine. She just barely made it to her room before passing out and falling on her bed.  
  
'Maybe I'll rest a bit.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha's Time  
  
Something was definitely wrong. Kagome had been gone from her time later than promised. I mean WAY longer then promised. She said 2 hours and 30 minutes right? It had been 5 long hours. Inuyasha had been sitting next to the well, peering in for 2 hours.  
  
It had been long enough! Kagome should have been there by NOW, shouldn't she have? It didn't matter anyway. Inuyasha had been waiting so long that it had gotten dark. It was time to go see what was taking so long.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly drifted open as she lay on her bed. She looked up at her alarm clock. 10:55. She should have been in Inuyasha's time 3 hours and 25 minutes ago.  
  
But the thing that worried her the most was that Inuyasha hadn't come and gotten her yet. Did he care if she came back? Of course he did. She was his jewel detector!  
  
But she knew he would come back for her.  
  
And as if on q (don't know how to spell the actual q) Inuyasha opened Kagome's window and hopped in.  
  
"Hey, there you are! Why are you just laying around for, come on."  
  
But Kagome just lay there. Motionless.  
  
"Hey! Don't ignore me! I know you're awake so come on!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
'That's weird. She's not wearing what she usually is. She's wearing a.a' well it looked like a kimono so he would call it a kimono. 'A kimono, not that strange thing she usually wears.'  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her usually covered arm and turned her around. She was lying there. With her eyes shut tight. Trying not to let the tears come out.  
  
And Inuyasha had just noticed the difference in her scent. She reeked of man.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha said this gently, trying not to upset the girl more then she already was.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" he said once more. "Are you ok? What's the matter?" And for the first time that night, Inuyasha saw Kagome's beautiful eyes except they were tinged with a dark blue, as tears streamed down her face and she embraced Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. "This man! This man! He tried to." But Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it. Inuyasha understood though. Her scent told it all.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Inuyasha pulled Kagome a little bit tighter and she cringed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome!! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"Don't worry. It wasn't you." Kagome let it out in a small whisper.  
  
"Did that man do this to you too?" Inuyasha asked. His voice getting filled with anger.  
  
"Kind of. I was running from him and I jumped off of some steps and landed on my foot," she said while still in his embrace.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha. It's just a sprain."  
  
"Kagome, it would have been nothing if I was here."  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha, you can't be there for me forever. I just have to go take a bath and I'll be ready." Kagome tried to get out of his embrace but couldn't.  
  
"Inuyasha. Let me go. I have to."  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and took her to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Inuyasha layed her on her bathroom floor against the bathtub.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha stopped walking and stood in the frame of the door for a second before saying, "Never mind," and walking out of the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
Inuyasha ran outside as fast as he could. Finally finding an open space where no one was, he used his IRON REAVER almost until he couldn't breath any more. He fell to the ground. When he looked up, his eyes were red and he had a grin on his face.  
  
'Time to kill'  
  
Ok, ok. Kind of cliffy. Will make more chapters tomorrow if I get at least 2 reviews. Oh what the heck, I'll make another chapter even if no one reviews. Right now VashtheUnholy just gave me an im and said the first chap was good, thanks. Well, thanks to everyone! See ya! 


	3. It's okay

Ok, I know that the whole chapter 1 being chapter 2 thing was my fault, sorry. I got 4 reviews, I'm so happy! I really wasn't expecting to get that many. I know it's not even allot but to me it is. Thank you to VashtheUnholy, getawayuweirdo16, Kagomehigurashi12, DestroyerDRT, Sternocledomastoid, Lord Kain, and Friend of Shippo. Ok, chapter 3.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's okay  
  
Kagome had gotten out of the bathtub almost an hour ago. (Oh ya, and because of previous reviews, Kagome jumped off of a 4 story building instead of 9, you could've used your imagination ya know.)  
  
She had called for Inuyasha several times, but he had never came.  
  
'Oh well. I'll just wait for him.' Kagome thought. But it had been to long. So Kagome went outside and sat on the top of the shrine steps and waited. And waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.  
  
'That's IT!' Kagome got up and started walking inside when she saw Inuyasha, running up the shrine steps. But he was slower than usual.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, where have you been?! I've been waiting forev.." but her sentence was cut off at the sight of Inuyasha up close. He was covered in blood and he had bruises all over him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "What happened to you!?!?"  
  
"I don't..remember. Just." But before he could finish, he had collapsed. Kagome was at his side in an instant.  
  
'I know what you did.' Kagome thought sadly. 'You went after that man who almost. And now look at you. You've lost control of your demon blood and started killing.'  
  
Kagome half dragged half carried Inuyasha to her house, still limping on her bad ankle.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
4 hours later  
  
Kagome had bandaged Inuyasha up and layed him on the couch. She sat beside the couch and every so often a tear came down. She decided to see if what he did was so bad that it made the news, so she turned on the TV.  
  
"I'm Hina Cajima, now back to Kajimo."  
  
"Yes, it appears to be a death scene here, live tonight near the Tokyo Jr. High, here tonight. It appears that a man wearing an old kimono from the Warring States Era has slodered countless innocent people."  
  
There were about 39 people lying on the ground with blood everywhere.  
  
'Inuyasha..'  
  
"Police have shot at the super human and luckily slowed him down, but, unfortunately, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Hina has more information on.." But before he could finish, a hand touched Kagome's shoulder and she jumped, turning the T.V. off.  
  
"Inuyasha! Oh. I'm glad you're ok."  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered. "I didn't know I did that. I just went out to release some of my anger and I.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Come on, let's go before I.. Let's just go." Inuyasha tried to get up but fell in the process.  
  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be getting up now! Your wounds are really bad. The weapons here aren't like the ones your time, they're much stronger." Kagome tried everything she could to stop him, but she didn't have to.  
  
Inuyasha fell on the ground, face first. Like he does when he gets sat.  
  
"I..I went out to let some steam off, and I used my IRON REAVER, and it still wasn't enough." Inuyasha was sitting up now against the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha, it was just a sprain, and he.. he wouldn't have been able to do that. There are to man people in Tokyo not to notice."  
  
"Kagome.. I didn't mean to.. to kill."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He must have been really sad about what he did. Kagome got up and looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Ok, it's not a cliff hanger and while I was coming toward the end of this story, I got 17 more reviews. I tried to add some of your opinions toward the end. Like at the part where it said, 'It's just a sprain' and 'There are to many people in Tokyo not to notice.' Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed and I hope I get some more. I have basketball practice all week so I'll still try to get up more chapters. I'm probably going to write half of the next chapter tonight if I can think of what to write! Well, Thank you and Chapter 4 should be up before tomorrow. 


	4. AN read!

Hi! I only got 2 reviews and they weren't advice on what to write except for one. But I had already posted chapter3. Sorry! And sorry for making Inuyasha kill in chapter 3.  
  
But the first person he killed was the man who tried to rape Kagome. Well it's 5:05 right now, so I'm going to wait a little bit longer to see if I get more reviews and then I have to go to the mall to get more shoes. Chapter 4 coming your way, today! 


	5. I promise! That's not what I was thinkin...

Hi! Ok, I got 33 reviews total and I'm so sorry Tomoe 15 for forgetting to list you and thanks. Also thank you moonsilversweet, shedemon of the squirrels and Kitsune Hanyou. And I'm sorry Inuyasha had to kill and it took me so long for me to update. But let's put all that behind us now! Ok, Chapter 4!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. (Ears, ha!) He had just killed. And Kagome had just asked him what he wanted to do. Like he hadn't done anything.  
  
"Kagome, do you realize what I just did?! I just killed innocent people! Well except for that one man, but that's not the point."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha sweetly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. I know what you did. I'm sorry. It's my fault, if I stayed in your time with you than it would never of happened. I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha returned the embrace, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Kagome, it's not your fault. Wait! Did you just say I was right?!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "I'll make you some ramen ok Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and climbed back on the couch. Kagome smiled back and walked to the kitchen.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Two hours later.  
  
Inuyasha had burnt his tongued numerous times and Kagome had to shove soda down his throat, because he would drink the bubbling water.  
  
It was about 2 am now and Inuyasha showed no sign of tiredness. Kagome however, was very tired and was nodding off.  
  
"Why don't you just go to sleep? I know you're tired." Inuyasha said not opening his eyes.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. 'How does he do it? How does he stay up like that, and not even be tired?!'  
  
"What?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Oh, no reason!" Kagome turned around and hid her blush from him. 'And how does he know when people are staring at him if his eyes are CLOSED!?'  
  
"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Inuyasha said with a hint of anger and..hatred in his voice. Kagome spun around and stared at him with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Thinking about..What, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Don't deny it! You're thinking about when I killed those people earlier!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked up at him, and then seeing his hate filled eyes look down.  
  
"Is that what you think I was thinking about? Huh Inuyasha? When you killed! You think I actually care more about the people you killed then about you!?" Kagome jumped up at glared at him.  
  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE GETTING SO MAD OVER A LITTLE THING LIKE THAT ANYWAY! I SEE THE HATRED IN YOUR EYES! EVEN THOUGH IT KIND OF WAS A BIG DEAL, I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING CLOSE TO THAT! I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW YOU CAN STAY UP WITHOUT GETTING TIRED AND HOW YOU CAN TELL THAT SOMEONE IS LOOKING AT YOU WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED! ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU INUYASHA! 'CAUSE WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY, I'M HAPPY!" Kagome turned around and ran up the steps to her room and slammed it. Sorry for making that whole paragraph caps, I know it bugs some of ya! And for once Kagome isn't crying!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome held a pillow close to her face. 'I won't cry! Not for that cocky mutt!' Kagome thought angrily. 'It's a wonder I could even get up the steps so fast. I just sprained my ankle, and.. WOW!' Kagome rolled over and let her hand hang off the side of the bed. 'Maybe. Maybe I should go apologized. I did yell at him a lot. But, it's just.. Just the way he looked at me. With hate in his eyes. Does he hate becoming a demon that much? Then why does he always say he's going to become a demon? Oh well. It's not my business. I'm gonna' go apologize.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to her door. When she opened it, Inuyasha was standing in front of her door with sadness and regret in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. I just..just."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "It's fine Inuyasha, really! I understand." Kagome stepped forward and embraced Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Did you really mean it? When you said you care more about me.. Then you do about the people I killed."  
  
Kagome kept her head down and responded timidly, "Yes, Inuyasha."  
  
Ok, it's almost 10 o'clock where I live and we have pictures tomorrow, and I didn't know what else to write. And I am soooo sorry it took me about 3 weeks to finally find the energy to type this. I have basketball practice all week; we're moving and stuff like that. My sister broke her neck so there's some more problems. But not really big problems. I'm sorry if you don't like my story and I will type as much as I can Saturday morning if I'm not drunk from all the candy from Halloween! Well, happy Halloween! I'll update Saturday I promise! Drunk or not! Happy Halloween! 


	6. PLEASE READ! It's an explination on the ...

Ok, I've gotten 2 reviews so far from AmBeR EyEs chlk, and from inuloverfever101! Thank you and I have decided until I get more reviews and until I can think of something to writ for chapter5 I'm going to writ a different story, because I think it's a really good one I just made up off the top of my head Friday in class. I'll still work on this story too. I just think the other one will be better!  
  
Well, THANKS EVERYONE, and have a good night!  
  
~Kagome 25 


	7. Going to the Library

Hi! I was looking over my stories, and I discovered I have 45 reviews for this story so I'm going to update. Everybody stands back and gasps. And if you read the first 6 chapters, than you know I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter7  
  
Kagome was awoken from her slumber by the phone. She got up and sleepily answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she yawned.  
  
"KAGOME! GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"YUKA, stop yelling! I just got up! Now, what?"  
  
"Ok, I'll try and contain myself. But guess what?! The famous writer Rubicon Yamahas is in the Tokyo Public Library off of Mikyo and Main!"  
  
"Oh! No wonder you were yelling! Ok, meet me at the library at 1:45 and we'll go in and get an autograph!"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to get there faster then that. I just happened to be at the library and saw him signing books for people so I'm not the only person who knows. The crowds are getting bigger so hurry up so you can get an autograph!" Yuka hung up the phone while Kagome ran in the bathroom. She was in at 10:15 and at 10:45. She put on some blue jeans and a shirt that said 'Watashi wa Kawaiiii!' (I am high per) (I think.)  
  
She grabbed a book by him and ran outside.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha cringed at how loud her voice was and said, "WHAT!?"  
  
"Come on! Or we'll be last in line!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and said, "For what?! And are you forgetting something?" he pointed to his ears irritated. Kagome looked at his ears and started rubbing them. It was funny to see Inuyasha's eyes begin to droop, and for him to put a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Kagome smiled but then dragged him down the shrine steps to the sidewalk.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk with Kagome. He noticed she was still limping a little. Only noticeable to anyone who was standing really close to her.  
  
"Is your leg ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" Kagome stumbled a little but then stood straight up.  
  
"See?!? Told ya! You are NOT fine!"  
  
Kagome glanced at him but then saw the library.  
  
"Oh, here's the library! Let's go in!" The clock above the library read 11:10 a.m.  
  
"Library?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"It's where you come to read or research on something," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha began to wonder. Did they have anything about his time there?  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the library, there was a slip of paper on a desk that said 'Bathroom break, back in 10 minutes.' Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked to the 'Historical Fiction.' She pulled out 3 books, while Inuyasha sat at a table and looked around the huge room of books.  
  
'I've never seen so many books before.'  
  
"Here we gooo!" Kagome slammed 3 books and the table and sat down next to Inuyasha. She pulled one out and turned to a page toward the end, and then to a page in the middle.  
  
Kagome pointed to a picture of a human like demon and read a paragraph under it.  
  
'"The picture above shows a picture of a half demon, half human creature that was believed to live in the 1500's. Its eyes are like cats and it has sharp tiger like claws. It is said that half bree.." Kagome paused there and said, "Maybe, maybe we should read another book." Kagome was about to pick up another book when she saw a man out of the corner of her eye. The man was familiar and looked like he was hiding something.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome. Kago-" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as he saw who Kagome was staring at.  
  
'Is that? Is that the man who tried to? But. But I thought Inuyasha killed him!' Just as she was about to shift her chair so she couldn't see him, and just as Inuyasha was shifting his chair so he could get up, a huge crowd of people came into the room. Kagome was starting to feel scared. What, what if he was looking for her so he could, could..  
  
"Inuyasha. If it's ok with you, can we leave?"  
  
"For what? I thought you wanted to come?" But Inuyasha stopped being so smart when he saw how scared she was.  
  
"Ok Kagome. Let's go." As they got up to leave, they received strange looks. People were pointing fingers at them, and whispering. Inuyasha could here every word.  
  
"That looks like the guy who killed those people." "He's got ears!" "Look at his clothes!" "He's so freaky looking." "He looks like one of those freaky demons from tv!"  
  
Unfortunately for the whisperers, Kagome heard the last one.  
  
"Excuse you?! He looks better than that skank, you're walking with! Trying looking in the mirror for a freaky demon!" Kagome stormed out with Inuyasha's hand in hers.  
  
"Some times I just can't stand people!! Always looking at people's difference's when they're no different there selves!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled.  
  
'Ya, and always worried about their friends before themselves too.'  
  
I'm sorry this chapter has no meaning to it, but I had NOOO idea on what to write. Well, Happy Thanksgiving! 


End file.
